Her
by zukosbabygrl
Summary: A 15 year old girl has been fighting and running for her life...she's been filed as an outcast,and was banished from her providence in the Earth Kingdom. So what happanens when she litterally runs into Prince Zuko? Very much better than the summary.ZukoOC
1. A run in

First fic so please be gentle!

Disclaimer: don't own avatar duh! Only li.

This is my story…my story of pain, suffering and love…..

Li's POV

I was tending to my wounds when I heard it. The sound of him…he was coming and I had to run…my life depended on it.

I got up and packed the few things I had in 3 minutes flat like I had practiced. I put out the fire and put leaves on the ground and rustled up the dirt. _'Maybe he won't find my camp…maybe he's grown weaker...' _I thought

As soon as I was done there, I ran, I ran like hell. I was too weak to face him in my condition; if I faced him I would surly die. I ran through the woods. The branches hit and scraped and teared at my skin…but I didn't care I _had_ to get away, I just had to. I ran and ran until I got to a path and decided to follow it on its side.

Zuko's POV

'_You stupid Avatar! Why can't things go my way just once? Once!sigh Mabyefather was right...' _I was going back to my ship from a long and aggravating day of trying to capture the avatar. When all of the sudden I saw something duck into the woods…

"Who's there!"

_Nothing…_

"Who's there!"

_Nothing…_

"I demand to know who's there!"

_Nothing…_

At this point I was bright red and was fuming mad at the fact that there was no answer.

"Guards! Find the person in the brush!" I yelled

" ? But sir I saw no one go in." a random guard said

"Do you question my order!" I shouted

" N-no sir." he stammered

"Then go find him!" I yelled irritated

" Y-yes sir." He stammered again

At this the guard went into the woods and searched. I dismounted my rhino and went over to stand on the side.

In about 6 minutes I heard…

"Ofh! Oww! Ahh! " yelled the guard (can't keep calling him "the guard so his name will be Chan)

"No! I won't let you get me Chou! Never again!" yelled a feminine voice

"What? Whose- OFH!" Chan had died

Then I heard foot steps coming in my direction...

"Ofh! groan"a girl yelled

The girl hadgone unconscious when she hit my chest plate and fell and hit a rock on the temple of her head

"What?" I asked

"Oh my!" said Uncle worriedly

"Who is she?" asked Lieutenant Ji

"How should I know!" I told him irritated again…

"Oh my goodness! Prince Zuko look at how my cuts and scarsshe has!" Uncle exclaimed… he had moved closer to get a better look.

"Hmmm, yes. She has many." I said

"She looks as if she is a warrior." Uncle stated

"A girl warrior! Psh. Ya right." I said

"Don't Psh me. You remember the Kyoshi warriors?" uncle questioned

"Yes, uncle, I do. They were hardly warriors though…" I said

"(sigh) Anyhow Zuko this girl sounded as if she was running from a person…perhaps that Chou character?" Said Uncle Iroh

"So?" I said without a care

"Zuko, she might need help! She might be in danger and maybe she needs a place to stay!" Uncle Iroh yelled quietly

"(sigh) Fine." I gave in

I picked her up bridal style and started to walk to my rhino. As I walked I got a closer examination of her. Her skirt was green and had about 20 rips and scraps as well and blood stains. Her shirt was also green it was almost gone, there were also many cuts and rips and more blood stains on it. Her arms and legs had many many scars, cuts, and especially bruises. But her face and ears are what got me. Her face had fresh cuts and on her right eyelid there was a wide diagonal scar on her. Her hair was black. And finally what had got him the most was her ears. Her ears they-they were elf ears? _'How? How is that possible?' I wondered to myself… _

I put her on the rhino first and then I mounted. I flicked the reins and the rhino started to move and soon the others started to follow to. About 4 minutes of riding and it started to rain. _'Great! Just great! Ugh' _

We finally reached the ship. We went up the gangplank and I dismounted, and picked her up bridal style again. I walked through the halls; twisting and turning until I got to the infirmary. I set her on the cot and told the doctor I had brought her here. He listened, nodded, and told me I could leave.

I went to my room and got into my robe. I sat in bed….and stared at the ceiling…thinking about…._her_.

What do you guys think? Hm? Well it's my first so please only constructive stuff!

And if you're gonna' criticize my spelling well only tell me nicely! Please!


	2. Ginseng tea

Yay! Fans! I would like to thank **Dolphin Water**, **Nilikeye**, and** Increased Heartbeat** for being my first 3 fans! Thanx guys!

Disclaimer: only Li, no one else

Li's POV

"Wa? Huh?" I asked myself in a daze.

"Oh my head…" I said as I slowly reached up to feel it.

"Ow!" I quickly retracted my hand and took a look at it….

"Blood…" I said to myself in a sighing voice…

"Wait! What? This is not the forest! And this is not the ground!" I said feeling a cot and observing my surroundings.

"I'm on a ship…a Fire Nation ship no doubt…"

'_Why do I have the feeling that someone is watching me…?' _I looked around the room trying to see if I could identify any thing as a person…then _'Ah ha!' _the door was about an inch open and you could see one fifth of a face staring at me. From what I could tell he was a man and of senior age with light gray hair that was thinning at the top, he had a beard and side burns to match, he also had dark amber eyes with a little brown mixed in with them… _'He has Fire nation written all over him…_'

"There is no point in hiding I know you are there." I stated

(The man chuckled and said)" Ah, I see you have a thing for finding hidden things." He said as he opened the door and walked in.

"My name is General Iroh…but you may call me Uncle. May I ask your name?" he asked

"You may know it…as soon as you tell me whose ship we're on and what sea we sail." I said.

"I see you waste no time… we are on prince Zuko's ship and we sail the West Tahjin sea." He said with a chuckle.

"Very well, my name is Li Ling (lee- linck)" I told Iroh

"Well it's very nice to meet you Miss Li." Iroh said.

"Same here." I said.

No Iroh was sitting in a chair beside my cot. I could see he was heavy in size and wore red and black armor. He also had a stubby little pony tail signifying he was fire nation.

"I have a question." I said

"Yes?" He asked

"If this is a fire nation ship…and I am Earth nation…then why am I not in a cell?" I asked Iroh

"Well two reasons. 1. You are hurt too badly. And 2. You are guest." The General told me.

"Why would I, an Earth Kingdom outcast, be you're, a great General, guest?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, I get lonely…on a ship alone for two years with only my tea to talk to…it's lonely." Iroh said in a sighing voice.

"Oh."

"That reminds me, would you like some tea?" Iroh asked

"Do you have ginseng tea?"

And that was it…at that Iroh's eyes light up...

"Finally! Finally someone that likes Ginseng tea! Oh Yes, yes! Miss Li! In fact that's the only kind of tea we have!" He said enthusiastically

"Sounds great, and you can call me pain old Li."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How's this one? I worked hard on this one and I won't update until I get more revaiws!


	3. Who's he?

**Before we start I want to say thank you to Kiko Kamia for being my 4th reviewer and the only one that reviewed for my 2nd chapter! Yay! Ok now on with the story…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Picking up were I left off)

**Li's POV**

"Do you have ginseng tea?" I asked

And that was it…at that Iroh's eyes light up...

"Finally! Finally someone that likes Ginseng tea! Oh Yes, yes! Miss Li! In fact that's the only kind of tea we have!" He said enthusiastically

"Sounds great, and you can call me pain old Li."

"OK, then Li, do you think you are well enough to come with me to get the tea?" Uncle questioned.

"I think I can manage." I said.

I peeled my covers off and threw my legs to the side of my bed.

"Oh my!"

"What?" I asked

"True last night I saw you from a distance, but I never saw you this close! How on Earth did you manage to get your legs and arms so beat up?" Iroh asked

At this I thought for a minute…_'Should I just tell him…a person I've know for 5 minutes, my life's story?' _

I thought for a long time, more than I wanted to…so there became an awkward silence…

**Iroh's POV**

I just sat there, waiting for some kind of an answer. Until finally it came clear that she was not comfortable telling her past.

"It is fine if you do not feel safe and secure, or even if you do not like to talk about your past…my nephew is just like that." I told her, trying to reassure her.

"…Thank you. Yes, maybe after I get to know you I will feel better." Li said.

"Very good then, let's go get that tea."

"OK"

I got out of my chair and she hopped out of bed, she was very, very skinny as well as tall. I walked over to the door with Li close behind.

"Where is the tea kept?" Li asked

"In the storage room." I said simply.

We walked down halls and stairs and then more halls until we came to a large door that said "STORAGE." I pulled open the door and walked in.

"Would you help me open one of these crates?" I asked

_Nothing…_

"Li?"

_Nothing…_

"Li?"

"Whoa. Oh, um sorry. It's just that I've never seen this much tea before…well this much tea in one room for that matter." She said

"I know…that's why I offer it to everybody! I need to get rid of some." I told her.

"Oh."

Li walked over to help me lift the cover of one of the boxes. I was grateful she was there to help because usually it is hard and heavy for me by myself, Zuko refuses to help me because he thinks it is stupid too drink tea anyway.

I took two round packages of tea out and started for the door. I retraced my steps only this time we stopped at the galley.

"You may have a seat Miss Li; I will go make the tea." I said happily.

"OK"

**Li's POV**

It was about five minutes of waiting…then I heard something…it sounded like a yell…from a person maybe 16 to 17 years of age? Sounded like a male voice.

"Uncle!" he yelled "Uncle I need your help on deck!"

After that I saw the person making all the noise, he was tall maybe 5" 8' to 6" he had fire nation armor on. He had black hair in a pony tail, pale skin (don't all fire nation), and a big red, bumpy scar over his left ear and left eye.

"You!" he snapped.

"Me?" I asked

"Yes you." He said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not much of a cliffy but still….and I was bored so I thought of a contest. Here it is! The first person to submit 10 reviews will somehow get added into my story! So ya! Send reviews!**


	4. meeting Zuko and a new guy?

**A/N: **Sorry it's been awhile but I had to make a speech and give it to the whole class in a 2 day period…not good…anyway here's the story…

(By the way I almost always start were I left off)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Li's POV**

"You!" he yelled

"Me?" I asked

"Yes you!" he yelled rather irritated

"What?"

"Have you seen my uncle- wait! You're that girl! The girl in the forest!" he exclaimed

"What about that?" I asked

"Why are you out of bed? And alone! Who gave you permission to wander around _my_ ship!" he said in a rather scolding voice

"Calm down Prince Zuko! Calm down. She has my permission, she was with me. I rather like her company…she even helped me get my tea out of my boxes. We were just about to have some, would you like to join us?" Iroh asked

"NO UNCLE! FOR THE LAST TIME NO! Tea is a pointless drink with a discusting taste!" the boy yelled

"Fine then,"Iroh said pouting"At least tell Miss Li your name. And apologize for the rude yelling." Uncle said.

"Do I have to?" he whined

"Yes, you do." Uncle stated

"Fine, Sorry. Hello, my name is Prince Zuko; it is an honor to have you aboard my ship. My I ask you name Miss?" Zuko said.

'_So this is Prince Zuko'_ I said to myself as I remembered Iroh saying _"I see you waste no time… we are on **Prince Zuko's** ship and we sail the West Tahjin sea."_

That introduction seemed very rehearsed…I wonder if he has visitors often…

"Yes you may, my name is Li Ling. It is nice to meet you to."

"Yeah, whatever." Zuko said in a mumbled voice so his uncle could not hear him.

Then there was a silence…a very long silence…pretty soon it was interrupted by a very high bitched whistle sound…

"Ahh!"

"What is it?" Iroh asked

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath then answered,

"Oh, um, nothing, it's just been so long since I have heard any of these sounds…I must have been 6 or so…that's about 9 years ago…" I explained.

And it was true; I had been running and fighting for 9 years…

**Zuko's POV**

'_9 years? Why hasn't she heard a kettle for 9 years? Heck, I've at least 2 kettles go off everyday…_

_Maybe she has a family that doesn't like tea- _

_Why do you always come into my thoughts!_

_Because I feel like it._

_Well go away!' _I thought/augured to myself

"Um, hello? Are you ok?" Li asked

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be!" I snapped at her.

"Well sorry, for caring about your well-being!" she snapped back

"That's enough you two. Now Zuko, why did you want me in the first place?" Iroh questioned

"It's time for my training lesson. I need you on deck."I said.

"OK, but first can you bring Miss Li back to the infirmary? I have to clean up the tea."

"Oh, uncle do I have to?" I asked

"Well unless you want to clean up the tea…"

"Fine…I have to go to my room anyway to change…I'll stop on my way to my room." I told Uncle.

"Follow me." I said to li

**Li's POV**

"Fine…I have to go to my room anyway to change…I'll stop on my way to my room."Zuko toldhis Uncle.

"Follow me."He said to me

I followed Zuko through the halls and up the stairs. He was very solemn. Not a word did he speak. _'Is he always like this?'_ I wondered. We finally reached the infirmary.

"Stay on my cot, or at least in this room; don't wake up any soldiers; if any soldiers try to do anything that you feel uncomfortable with call the doctor. So just wait here until lunch. I'll have a solider or Uncle come and bring it to you. I have to go change. Good-bye."

"OK and Good-"

but by thetime I said bye he was out the door.

"-bye…Yeah, like he really cares…he must be real fun living with." I thought I said to myself.

"Well, you don't know the half of it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yeah I know…I suck at cliffies, so yeah. So anyway more reviews! And don't forget the contest! First person to get 10 reviews in will get put in my story! I've decided what that person will play too! The person that wins will play a samurai hired by Chou trying to kill me! So reviews people! Reviews!


	5. Haruko Heiro

**A/N:** **Hehe…sorry it took so long…it's just I got a lot to worry about…**

**See for me it's like this…For my friends I'm the local psychiatrist… that's right psychiatrist…and if I were making money for it I'd be rich in my grade right know for the girls there is the biggest cat fight I've ever seen (at least in really life…not like in mean girls or whatever…). See these two girls, Cheyenne and Ashley, have just came to our school, and as always the new people compete with us to earn a spot in our daily lives…this normally would be ok…but this time something went wrong. Ashley found out she would not make friends if she did not make truce with Cheyenne. So they became friends and started to try to become friends with the four most popular kids in the school…they're names are me (really I'm not bragging), Diana (my best B.F.F in the whole entire world), Malia (ok friend), and Laura (a really cool and funny girl…). That was the worst thing to do. So now Ashley, Cheyenne, Malia, and Laura hangout with each other and leave Diana and Me out to hang with me. Now Diana is the one to get people on her side and rebel (in this case against chey and ash hanging with your two buds). So now They are all mad at each other…apparently they think I'm neutral, and I guess they need to talk to someone… apparently they find me most trust worthy so…I'm loaded with people…and when ever they tell me a secret I have to keep it with me forever…I am doomed….anyway I feel better…so on with the story! (All the readers shout "Finally!")**

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Li's POV**

"You don't know the half of it." Said a voice.

"What? Who said that?" I said cautiously

"Calm down, cam down. No need to be jumpy Miss."

I turned my body around so I was sitting on my pillow; I looked over many cots until I saw one that was occupied. It had a man…maybe in his 20's, he was staring at me, but not in amazement, he had a friendly smile. He had stubble (you know, when a guy doesn't shave and when you touch his face he has little tiny whiskers that make it rough to the touch, ya that's called stubble.) on his face, no side burns though. He had golden eyes and dark, dark black hair tied up in a ponytail. His chest was bandaged and so was his arm. He was also very muscular.

"Hi," He said. "My name is HHHaruko (sounds like the beginning of Haru and the ending of Zuko put together… Making Har-uko…) Heiro ( Hay-ro). May I ask your name Miss?" he asked sweetly

"Um, oh, yes. My name is Li Ling." I told him.

"That is a lovely name Miss Li."

"Oh, um, thank you. I like your name too." I said blushing.

True General Iroh had said the same, but he is an elder, he is to old for me. But Haruko was a fairly good looking guy…

"You have no bandages…then why are you in the infirmary?" he wondered.

"I have many wounds that do need to be taken care of…they just don't need bandages, for instance, my forehead," I said pointing to my head, and touching the bleeding spot. " is- or was bleeding. I also have many fresh cuts that need to be bandaged…they have not been just yet." I explained.

"Oh. Would you like to come over to my cot? Normally I would go over to you but I can't really walk. If I'm right I saw you walk." Haruko asked

"Sure, there is nothing to do anyway." I said as I started to walk over to his cot and sat down in a chair on the side of it.

"Wow, you were right, you do have many cuts…not to mention bruises…how dose one girl get that hurt?" he asked

I wondered what to say…_' I guess I could tell him…that would be two people anyway... sooner or later I'll have to tell anyway. But how do I tell him? Should I tell him flat out? No, No that might scare him…I'll sugar coat it.'_ I decided to myself.

"Well, um, fights, involving samurai and ninja, trees that have very low branches, a certain fire prince, his armor, and a stupid rock that was in my way at the wrong time and place." I said.

"….Yo-you fought samurai?...and ninja! That's more exciting than my whole entire life! And I'm in the army…you aren't a ninja or a samurai right though?" Haruko asked amazed

"No, I am not." I said simply

"…"

Then Haruko just stared at me. For a minute I was worried. But then everything was ok.

"Oh my gosh…you're a girl, that's not a ninja/samurai ,and you beat them! That's like almost impossible! That's so cool!" He exclaimed

"- -' . Uh, well I have had practice on things…I have- I mean had my own swords…and there was really nothing else to do with my time-"

"You fought samurai because you had nothing else to do! That's amazing!-" I cut him off

"Now wait a minute! I did no such thing! What I meant by with my swords and nothing to do with my time is that I would practice on logs and things! Never humans! That would be cruel. I have only fought them because they were sent to kill me-_'dang it! I said too much! Li you big mouthed baboon! Now he will ask more questions! Great…'_

"Samurai were sent to kill you! Oh my gosh…Your life is the best!" he yelled excitedly

"I wouldn't say that…just because I fought many great things doesn't mean that my life is the best…in fact it is very, very bad."

'_Flashback' _

"_Li thank goodness! You must come with mommy now."_

"_Mommy, what's going on?"_

"_There is no time to explain. Take these things (bread, a canteen, 13 gold coins, fish wrapped up all in a knapsack). And this, don't forget this. ( a golden locket with a picture of mother and me)"_

"_What? Why? Mommy-" _

"_Hush! There is no time! You must go to Shandong and stay at the nearest inn."_

"_Ok mommy."_

_knock, knock, knock_

"_By the name of Shan Chi, Open the door!"_

"_Oh no! Li you must go!"_

"_Mommy I'm scared!"_

"_So am I. Remember li, I will always love you no matter what." _

"_Yes mommy. I love you too."_

"_Here is your final thing Li, Our father's blade." (a bronze sword with a silver blade)_

"_Why do I need this?"_

"_Incase I don't come…use it if anyone trys to hurt you." _

"_But that means-"_

_knock, knock_

"_I SAID OPEN UP!"_

"_Go dear, hurry!"_

"_Yes mommy."_

_I ran out the back door and into the forest and then stopped cold when I heard,_

"_No! No! Ahhhhh!"_

_(Someone had stabbed her with a knife twice in the lung) _

"_Mommy!"_

"_No…li…go…back…and…remember... i…lov -ugh"_

"_Mommy…no…"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------_

**A/N**: **Sorry that was short…I hope that reviled sum of her past for you. That was Li when she was 6 and her mother. In the back round was a guard. **

**Just thought I'd let you know, Li means Pretty/Powerful, Ling means the sound of Jade/Dawn.**

**Haruko means first born and Heiro means meek and gentle**


	6. A Needle and thread

**A/N**: Hey! Ok, so I thought it would be good if I gave you guys an update on how the contest is coming…

Nilikeye: 4 reviews

Element Girls: 3 reviews

Kiko Kamia: 3 reviews

Kylwyn: 1 review

Searching Wolf: 1 review

Lalaluvavatar: 1 review

Increased Heartbeat: 1 review

Dolphin Water: 1 review

So Nilikeye is winning! Anyway here is the story…

------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko's POV**

I was thinking about how cool it would be to fight like Li dose when I saw that something was wrong…

"Li, what's the matter? Is something bothering you?" I asked

"No, no I'm OK…I need some rest that's all…" Li said

"Oh, OK. Go ahead…I'll see you when you wake up."

**Li's POV**

That was a lie…but I couldn't tell him what was wrong…

'_I already told him too much…plus I don't want sympathy, it will make me soft…I can not be soft. I will not break down for him or Iroh…not anybody. This is the way I am. I can only have my sympathy.'_

I walked over to my cot again. Man it felt good to have something other than the ground to sleep on!

"Sleep well Li." Haruko said

"I will, thank you." I told him

---- ---------------------

"Miss Li…"

A voice said

"Miss Li!"

"What's happening," I asked rubing my eyes "what?"

"Miss Li it's time for dinner." the voice said

"Oh. I must have slept longer than I thought." I told him

I looked up to see who was waking me…It was the Prince.

"It is time to go to dinner-"

"I thought you said that diner was going to be brought to me…"

"That was lunch and you slept through that…Dinner is too big to bring here." Zuko told me.

"Oh."

"Follow me Miss-"

"Enough with the "miss" stuff! It's very annoying even if it is good manners! I like to be called Li! Li alone!" I yelled

With that outburst everybody looked at me like I was crazy…

"OK, OK, Just stop yelling _Li_. There is that better?" He asked annoyed

"Yes it is." I told him

"Fine then come with me." He said

He gave me his hand but I ignored it. _'I can get up myself…'_

I stood up and started waking over to the door. Zuko walked behind me. But I slowed down to let him lead because I didn't know the way. We took a right as soon as we opened the door. Then we followed straight down a very big hallway. It didn't have any color to it like it usually did…just all back and gray with occasional stands with decorative pictures on the walls above them.

At the end of the hall we took a left and went straight again. This time it was a narrow hall with about 20 doors on each side of the walls.Each door had numbers on them ranging from 234 to 273. From that I guessed that they were doors that led to bunks for the soldiers to sleep on…

At the end of that hall we took another left. At this point I could hear noise.

"We are almost there." Zuko said

Finally we reached the doors they were very large, even larger then the Infirmary doors.

Zuko went in first. I could hear that as soon everybody quieted down when he came in…

'_Probably because they are scared of him…'_ I told myself.

But as soon as I walked in it was even quieter. Everybody stared at me like I was 'The princess of the world' or something. But the silence didn't last very long. Because of my worn down clothes and the fact that I hadn't any clothes or the chance to change I was revealed (it looked like she was wearing a mini skirt and a spaghetti strap/belly shirt with worn out straps.) I also guess that they hadn't seen a woman in a long time…_'Oh great...More unwanted attenition...'I thought_

"Hey honey, how you doing?" one solider said

"Is that the girl from the forest?"

"Duh Cong! Who else?"

"Wow she's even hotter than before!" Said two other soldiers.

"So you want to come over my bunk to night?" one guy said

"Eww! No!" I said back disgusted

"Kitty like toplay hard to get…" growled a solider in a playful voice

I didn't want to hear anymore…so I ran over to Iroh and Zuko.

"I need new clothes." I said

"No you don't!" yelled a rude solider

Then Zuko sent him an evil glare and immediately he backed off.

"I am so sorry Miss Li. I will make sure they never act this way again." Iroh said apologizing.

"Thank you."

"Next port will be in 2 days." Zuko told us.

"Hmmm," Iroh said thinking…" Well she can't go around every day like this." Iroh pointed out

"That's true, but no one's clothes will fit her. She is a woman and she is very skinny." Zuko added.

"Miss Li, do you know how to sew?" Iroh asked

"Very little but yes, I do." I told him

"Very good. Then all we have to do is find some extra clothes a thread and a needle." Iroh said jollily.

"Yeah, just everything…" Zuko said sarcastically

"Do you always have to ruin my moods, Prince Zuko?" Iroh half asked half whined

"Maybe…"

While Iroh and zuko were talking I thought on who to find a needle and thread… I mean the men here aren't exactly crazy about sewing…_' Where to find a needle…where to find a needle…'_I said as i searched my head

"Ah ha!" I yelled

"What?" Iroh and Zuko both asked

"I know where to find a needle and thread!"

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** He-He another cliffy! Cookies or at least a picture of a cookie for the person who guesses right! _  
_


	7. The guy i hope will go to hell

**A/N:** Again here are the people that are winning……or people that could win…Princess Zula2440 is winning right now…

Princess Zula24400: 6 reviews

Kiko Kamia: 4 reviews

Element Girls: 3 reviews

Nilikeye: 4 reviews

So anyway, no one guessed where you could find a needle and thread and got it right! Now one knows where you can get a needle or thread…ok, well here's the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------

**Li's POV**

"I know where you can find a needle and thread!" I yelled proudly

"And where might that be?" Iroh asked

"OK, OK…The doctor has a needle for operations right?"

"Right." Iroh & Zuko both said

"And that means he also has string! Right? So all we need to do is get the doctor to loan me his needle and give me some string!" I said proudly again

"Why, that's Correct! Very good Miss Li!" Iroh said congratulating me

"So now we need a pair of pants and a shirt…" Zuko said

"Well that shouldn't be that hard." I told him

"I guess so. But who do you think will give up a pair of clothes?" Zuko asked

Then I thought for a minute…Then I had an evil grin….

"I know who…" I said turning around…

"Who?" Iroh asked

"They will." I stated as I pointed to the men eating

"Them?" Iroh asked

"Uh huh, if I play it right I'll have a carriage load of clothes." I said evily

"But you don't need a carriage load of clothes." Zuko said

"Right, so I'll just reject some. Here watch. I'll pretend to get a glass of water and my food… when a solider says something playful to me, witch I'll grantee he will, I'll start talking to him, then I'll ask if I can borrow some clothes." I said laying out my plan.

"That so crazy it just might work." Iroh said.

"10 coins say she'll crash and burn." Zuko said

"Ha-ha, you're so supportive…" I said sarcastically

"I know." He said back

"Watch this."

**Zuko's POV **

Li got up and started walking over to the cook. She asked for water and he nodded his head and went to go get her some water. When he came back he asked her if she had made up her mind on what she wanted to eat. She shook her head yes. And told him she wanted White rice with chicken dipped in orange sauce. He nodded and went to work.

When he came back he handed her a steamy plate of her food, and as she was right, a solider say her a yelled out to her,

"Hey, baby over here!"

"Huh?" She said playing innocent

"Over here, come sit with the cool people." He said back.

"OK, but only because _you _asked." She said seductively

"I can't believe its working! Her plan is working!" I whispered to Uncle.

Li walked over to the man witch I recognized as Seiko…How I hate him….She sat down and he pulled her onto his lap…_'Sick person…how did he get in my army?'_

"So how you doing today baby?" Seiko growled playfully at her

"I'm just fine. How are you?" She said back

"I'm great. Especially with you here."

I could see the hate in her eyes I knew she just wanted to pop the question and come back. _'She's doing fine; if I interfere with her then she'll get caught…' _

"I'm sure." She said averting her eyes

"You are so fine baby, I'll tell you what, what ever you want it's yours." Seiko said forgetting he had nothing but him and his clothes

'Well know that you brought that up. I need a pair of clothes…Could I borrow a pair of yours?" Li said batting her eyelashes

"Even though I like you better like this, you said you want it, I'll give it." Seiko said

'Thank you. I have to get back now." Li said

"Who? To them," Seiko said pointing his finger at me and uncle" why do you want to be with them?" Seiko asked

"Well, um, I promised General Iroh I'd sit with him…today." She lied

"Oh come on…you know you want to stay with me…"

"Sorry but I really have to go." She fought back

"Fine. I get it you're playin' hard to get. Fine go ahead."

"He-he, sure, whatever. Good-bye." She said quickly and ran as fast as she could while holding her plate.

**Seiko's POV**

'_She so wants me…'_

**Li's POV**

"So did you get it?" zuko asked

"I told I could, yes I did, so were those 10 coins?"

"I'll get them later." he told me

"OK." I said

"Wasn't it torture having to be on top of him?" Zuko asked

"Totally! He's such a sick person. I hate him." I said

- - - - -

(After Li finished eating)

"I'm going back now. Hey um, do you know if Haruko ate?" I asked

"Haruko, why do you care about Haruko?" Zuko asked

"Well he's near my cot and he's been really nice to me… I was wondering if he ate, I could bring him back some food." I said

"Oh, um, no, I don't think he has." Zuko told me

"OK, I'll go pick him up some ramen."

I walked over to the cook again and told him I needed some ramen for a friend in the infirmary; again he nodded his head and went to work. In about five minutes I heard,

"Hey baby I thought you already ate." Seiko said

"I'm picking this up for a friend." I told him

"Oh, well do you want to spend some more time with me?"

"We can't do that." I said

"Why not?"

"Because I need to get some sleep and you need to get back to work." I told him again

"I guess your right, well see you at breakfast."

'_Great, I hope you go get yourself killed and then I hope you GO TO HELL!'_

As soon as the ramen came out I took it and ran out the doors then went back the way I came. I went into the infirmary and walked over to Harukos cot. He was sleeping so I gently nudged him and said

"Haruko, Haruko wake up."

"What? Oh, hi Li."

"Hey, I have some Ramen for you since I thought you didn't have anything to eat."

"No, I didn't. Thank you."

"Your welcome," (Yawn) "Haruko. I'm going to bed now."

"Ok, good night."

"Night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

**A/N:** Now I know I don't want Li and Seiko to end up together, so anyone have any ideas how I can shake him off? Hmmm, maybe there will be a battle…yes! Yes! Then I can have him captured and killed! Off with his head! Off with his head! Muhahahaha!


	8. Monkey Man

**A/N: **Deeply sry I did not update sooner! I've just been sooo busy and all…anyways here is the chapter!

PS: I tried to put a good plot in this! So enjoy…

------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Li's POV**

The next morning was…well extra extraordinary…it went like this…

(Yawns)

"Good Morning Li." Haruko greeted

"Oh, good morning Haruko…" I greeted Haruko back

"Notice anything?" He asked

"… oh! You're out of bed!" I answered

"Uh huh. And I'm so glad! Although I still have my bandages…it's no big deal." He told me

"How did you get here anyway?" I asked him

"Prince Zuko was training with General Iroh…The general kept drilling him and prince Zuko got mad…he lost his temper and shot at me…" He explained

"Oh…I'll make sure to stay on his good side…" I mumbled

"Anyway, I'm going up to the deck…would you like to join me?" He asked

"Sure! I need the fresh air anyway!" I said happily as I jumped off of my cot

---

(On deck)

"YOU GET OFF MY SHIP ZHAO!" Zuko roared

"Tisk, tisk Zuko, is that any way to treat a guest?" Zhao said to zuko…it appeared to make him even angrier

"YOUR NOT MY GUEST AND NEVER WILL BE!" Zuko roared even louder

Zhao didn't even pay attention to Zuko at all…instead he…he was staring…at…at me…

"Zuko," He said approaching me "Who is this beautiful creature?"

"None of your business." I told him before Zuko could say anything

"What a woman zuko…" Zhao said trying to woo me

"Zuko, who's this monkey? And why is he talking to me?" I asked

"Monkey? I am not a monkey!" Zhao yelled outraged

"Right, sorry, your more of a jack ass-"I tried to say

"That's it! I will be insulted by you never again," He yelled "I challenge you to an Ang Kai!"

It was quit a show actually…he had flailing arms to complete the whole little episode

"Right…what's an Ang Kai?" I masked confused

"It where two fire benders battle each other out for honor…" Zuko explained

"Wait! I'm not a fire bender!" I yelled

"Well…that your problem." Zhao said slyly

'_What! I can't do this!_

_(Slap) Yes you can!_

_(Calms down) Ok, Ok…I guess so but-_

_You're so pathetic… (Sigh) look…how long have you been fighting?_

_9 years_

_And how many have you token down?_

_Too many to count_

_What were they?_

_Ninja and Samurai_

_Didn't you master their technique?_

_Yes…I see your point…fine...'_

"Fine, I except." I said

"Good. I'll see you…at sunset." He said right up close to my face

'_(cough, cough) Breath Mint dude!'_

Zhao signaled his men to go back on ship, soon after he followed

"You'll be sorry…" I said just loud enough for him to hear

-------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** sry this was short but I have to go get my passport…kk bye! And don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	9. Ang Kai

A/N: So sorry! I'm just so busy and stuff…well here are the latest contest results for 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th

Kiko Kamia: 5 reviews

Element Girls: 6 reviews

And a tie for Princess Zula and Nikileye with 8 reviews!

Ok, here's the story.

----------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Li's POV

"What a loser." I mumbled to myself "I bet I'll take him down with in 4 minutes."

"Whoa! Li! Do you know what you just did?" Haruko exclaimed

"Um…got into an Ang Kai with a monkey?" I asked

"Well yes, but you stood up to Zhao! No one, except Prince Zuko and General Iroh, has done that on this ship!" He told me

"What's so special about him?" I asked

"Well for starters he's an Admiral."

"Oh…I that case is there any place I can practice?" I asked Haruko

"Um…well, you could spar with someone on deck. There is no particular place to practice." He told me

"Oh, ok. Hmmm…who will I spar?"

'_Maybe Zuko will spar with me.'_

"Hey Zuko!"

"What?" he snapped

"Will you spar with me?" I asked

"To busy…go spar with Jee." Zuko said not looking to me

"Jee? Who's Jee?" I asked

"Lieutenant Jee!" Zuko commanded

"Yes sir?" he asked

"Go spar with Li." He told him

"The girl-"

"Why's it matter if I'm a girl?" I butted in

"I just don't want to hit a girl." I told me

"OK, fine, if your scared then-"

"I never said that!" He yelled

"Well then let's go!"

Jee and I walked out onto the middle of the deck. He got in the fighting possession and so did I. It was silence for a minute then I started to run at him, he put his arms out in front of him to brace. He closed his eyes and waited. But it never came. Instead of attacking head on I jumped over him and then kicked him in the back. That caught him off guard and he fell flat on his face. I put my foot on his back plate,

"I win!" I said cheerfully

"What? You where in front of me…how'd you get in back?" He asked me, my foot still on him

"Easy…I jumped over you."

: Time Gap:

"(sigh) When's Zhao gonna be here?" I asked myself. "I'm getting bored."

Then a big ship much, much bigger than ours began to dock us. The metal ramp came down and hit the deck with a thump.

"Finally, I was getting really bored." I told him

"Prepare to be crushed little girl!" he yelled at me trying to intimidate me

"Riiiggghht. Whatever let's just go."

"Fine." He said getting in his position.

He took the first blow. It missed terribly

"If your gonna beat me, you at least have to hit me!" I yelled at him to make him angry

"You insolent brat! You shall pay for mocking me!" He yelled

"Yeah! Sure, I our little world." I mocked again

At that point steam came out of his head…_'Whoa…temper issue…'_

Then 5 fire balls came at me. I ducked and rolled just in time…but still my clothes got a little sinjed.

"Ok…my turn!" I yelled

I quickly ran in a zigzag pattern until I was 5 feet away from him. Then I ran I circles over and over till' most of me became a blur. Then While Zhao head was spinning from dizziness, I stopped in back of him and grabbed him on his pressure points. He fell to his knee giving out a wince. Once he was down I grabbed his hand and twisted it counter clock wise and brought it up so his palm could touch his head. That this, he gave a short yell.

"Damn…girl."

He threw me off and I flew 10 feet from him. I landed with I foot down and one knee along with a hand on the ground to help me keep balance. He immediately threw his feet in a circular motion and caused a whip of fire to lash out on the ground fighting my feet and hand.

"Ahh!" I screamed "My hands!"

"Give it up girl there is no way you can beat me!" He yelled with a laugh to it

I looked at him and smiled…then I sorta' laughed…

"Why the hell are you laughing? I just burnt your feet and hands!" He yelled confused and angry that I was not In as much pain as he would've liked

"You don't know who many people have said that! Oh, I'm a big man you're no match for me! And guess what! Ever man that said that…I killed them." I yelled back at him

"Lies!" he yelled sending out another whip of fire

This time it missed. I had jump over it just in time.

"Hmm, OK, enough child's play. Let's get to the real fight!" I yelled

First Zhao looked at me funny, then he figured I was trying to intimidate him, so he shook his head a threw fire ball after whip, after spears of fire.

"Is that all you got?" I yelled in a bored tone

I did a back filp-hand spring over him and got in the fight position.

'_Hmmm, what should I use on him? … OK, I'll use my speed to confuse him, I'll trip him in a slide attack…he-he! Yes!'_

I ran towards him and then acted like I was going to attack. Instead I swerved around him. He started to throw large balls at me; I moved quicker to avoid them. I turned around and repeated my zigzag pattern but this time instead of running circles around him I let myself lose my footing and slide so fast on the ground using my heal to stop myself from burning. Then when I slide past his feet I grabbed him and he fell and hit his head…he was knocked out cold.

I ripped a piece of cloth off of the left side of his pants and tied his ankle to my ankle. Then I took both of his wrists and held them tight. I slowly began to spin; I used his weight to help me go faster. Finally I was going pretty fast so I slowly lowered myself and letting go of his right hand I untied my ankle from his. (I tied them together so I could have a better grip on him) I reached back for his right hand. So now his feet were swinging as I continued to spin very fast. I aimed for his metal ramp up to his ship…

And I let go of him altogether….

------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Dun-Dun-Dun! Muhahahaha! Cliffy! Ha-ha! Suffer under its power! Dun-dun-dun!

Anyways I'll try to update when I can…but my bother's friend aka: "the beast" is over…so yeah…Run away! Run away! And don't forget to review! I at least need 4 reviews more until I update!


	10. My mother's face

A/N: Hey people! I specifically say _don't forget to review_ because **I want you to review**!

Anyways here ya go…

(picking up after li threw Zhao)

--------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Li's POV**

"…3, 2, 1…crash!" I said as I counted down time before Zhao crashed head-first onto his ship

CRASH!

"He-he! General Iroh," I called to him, as he was watching "This means I win…right?"

"Yes it dose, congratulations!"

"(Smiles) Thank you-"

"Hey babe!" some-one called out

"Huh?"

"Over here!" He yelled out again

'_Grr…great…it's him.' _I put on a fake smile and walked over to Seiko,

"Hi."

"Hey babe, I have those clothes you wanted." He told me

"Great! Is that all?" I asked inching away

"No actually, see honey, after that fight, witch I think was great, but I have this thing…I don't date women stronger than me…sorry." He said trying to put me down

'_Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!'_

"Oh…um, ok." I told him back

I took the clothes and went back to the infirmary. When I got there I set the pants on the bed and slipped the shirt on over what I was wearing. It was a little big but I could live for a day more with a baggy shirt. I put the shirt on the cot and picked up the pants.

'_Yep. These will need to be trimmed and hemmed,' _I thought _'Where's that doctor?' _

I looked around the room until I finally found the doctor. He was sitting on a stool reading something. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, yes? How can I help you?" he asked

"I was wondering if I could borrow a needle. And maybe have some thread…" I told him

He gave me a funny look and then said,

"What for?"

"I need to hem my pants." I said

"Oh, fine. Hold on." He said slowly getting up and making his way to an iron cabinet

"Thank you sir."

"Yes, yes. Now be careful with the needle. It is made for operations, not sowing. So it is very much stronger than a regular one. And here's some thread." He instructed handing me a spool of thread and a needle the size of my ring finger.

"Thank you again." I said as I walked back over to my cot.

: Time gap:

"There," I said holding up the pants proudly "Finally finished!"

I slipped on the pants (they fit nicely now) to see if they fit. They did. So I took them of and grabbed my shirt and walked over to a bathroom. I quickly slipped off my skirt and shirt and put on my new shirt and pants. I walked over to a small mirror…I looked like I was wearing pajamas.

I walked out of the bathroom and decided that there would be nothing to do here so I walked up to the deck. When I got up I saw some people cleaning and some people inspecting things. Other than that most people where gone. I walked over to the bow and stared at the tiny sliver of sun left for today. It was a goldish color surrounded by red then moving towards a yellow, witch turned into to neon green, that went to blue, to indigo to black.

I watched the tiny bit go down, leaving me and the crew in the dark. I closed my eyes letting the wind whip through my hair and blow on my face, ever now and then feeling a refreshing splash of sea water on my face. I imagined soaring over the seas, being as light as a feather…

I sighed as I opened my eyes and started up at the black sky. I let my hot back lay down against the cool metal deck, giving a slight shiver at the temperature change. Though it felt good. I stared at the sky looking ever few feet at the bright twinkling stars. If you looked close enough you could see a small little face in each. Looking down, smiling at you. I looked hard at all the stars I could see. Memorizing their faces, and searching…for a face, that maybe, just maybe, might resemble my mother's face. After looking at about twenty I found it. It was the smallest star. But yet its little imaginary face was the most happy and pleasing to look at. I stood back up still looking at the star. Then I heard General Iroh's voice,

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked also looking at the sky

I smiled and answered,

"Yes, it is."

We stood there for a moment, gazing at the stars. Until Iroh said,

"Miss Li, I was wondering," He said taking a step closer "because tomorrow is music night…if you would like to join us?" He asked

"I would love to join you." I said

"Great! Well I'm going to bed." Iroh told me

"OK, I'll go also in a minute."

The tired General nodded his head sleepily and started to walk away. When he was far away enough I whispered to the tiny star,

"Star light, star bright lead us on this trip tonight….(yawn) good night….mother…"

------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: (yawns) I'm al little tired to…I gtg to go get ready for bed…reviews people, and good night …


	11. Skeia

**A/N:** Ok, well so sorry for the wait! I had a brain cramp… not only that but my dad turned 45 on the 10th….anyways here is the much needed chapter!

Ps: this is where the Zuko/OC starts to come out!

------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Li's POV**

"Li! Li! Wake up already!" Zuko yelled at me

"Alright, alright I'm up. (yawns) What's the hurry? Where's the fire?" I asked

"The hurry is that I need to bring you shopping because Uncle is on one of is idiotic shopping sprees…he insisted I take you…The problem is I also need to look for the avatar. I can't do that while you're shopping. So I need you to hurry and get dressed!" He yelled/explained again

"Alright, alright…don't need to be so angry, Hold on, I'll be right back." I told him gathering up my clothes and walking to the bathroom.

Outside I heard Zuko pacing around in circles…_'Men…They're so impatient. ' _I thought to myself. I slipped on my shirt and walked out; Zuko was already by the door. We walked out to the deck and started for the gank plank. I heard many, many noises; like people yelling and laughing, little kids whining at their parents for such and such a thing, and ect.

"Where do we start?" Zuko asked

"Um….how about, over there," I said as I pointed to a clothes shop. "It looks interesting, its name is…'the elements'…wonder why."

"Alright come on." Zuko said dragging me across the street

"Zuko! Let go! You're hurting my arm!" I yelled

We walked into the store and saw clothes from every nation. Even Air nation clothes.

I looked at all the pretty Fire and Water dresses, skirts, and shirts. All the water nation dresses where embroidered with either flowers or waves in a light sea foam color. All the Fire Nation dresses where embroidered with either dragons or fire waves in a light golden color.

"They're so pretty," I exclaimed "How many can I get?"

"Ummm," He said counting how much money he had "Maybe, two dresses…and skirt and shirt. And maybe a training out fit." He told me.

Just then a woman came up to us and asked if we needed help. Zuko told her to help me find two dresses, a shirt, a skirt,and a training outfitand walked over to a bench on the other side of the room,

"Is he the Fire prince?" She asked making sure Zuko couldn't hear her

"Yes, his name is Prince Zuko." I told her

"That's a nice catch."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked her

"You heard me, he's a good catch." She repeated

"You really think he could-"She cut me off

"Oh, I'm sorry. You aren't with him?" She apologized

"No…" I told her.

"Oh, well try these on." She told me handing me two fire nation dresses, an earth nation out fit, and an Fire nationtraining outfit

She pointed to the changing room and I went in to change.

'_I wonder though… would I have a chance with him?_

_Oo0o0o0h! Looks like someone likes a certain fire prince!_

_No I-_

_Oh don't even say it…I''m apart of you! I know who you love!_

_Stop! I'm in charge of me not you! If I like him I will say! Now go away!_

_Whatever…'_

I slipped off my shirt and pants and but on the dress first. I fit nicely. I walked out and the lady called for Zuko to come see

**Zuko's POV**

'_Holy crap! She's, she's…I don't know the words…It's tight in all the right places as well…_

_Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!_

_I am not!_

_Then what was **'And it's tight in all the right places as well'**?_

_Grrr…GO AWAY!'_

**Li's POV**

"Very good…next one." Zuko said and I walked back in to try the rest on…

: Time gap:

(After Zuko has paid for the clothes and it is sunset. Li is wearing her Fire nation Dress)

"Time to go-" I cut Zuko off

"Oh! Zuko look!" I yelled grabbing him by the wrist " A festival! Can we please go?" I asked

"We have to-"

"Please!" I whined while giving him the lip

"(sigh) Fine…"He gave in

"Yay! Let's go!" I yelled grabbing him by the wrist and pulling into the excitement

In the festival there where bright lights and games with stuffed animals for the prizes, food stands, Magicians, and so many other things I never recognized before.

"Zuko."

"What?" He answered

"Why is everyone wherein' a mask?" I asked

"Because it's a tradition. This is a fire nation town." He explained

"Oh…can we get one?"

"…Ok."

We walked over to the nearest stand that sold masks. I bought a mask with a dragon face and Zuko…just bought a mask of a guys face…

"Very original." I said sarcastically

"Whatever," He snapped "Where do you want to go?"

"…How about over there!" I said pointing to one of the stands that you can win prizes.

I grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him over.

"How do you win?" I asked

"Melt the Avatar while it's moving." The guy responded

'_What happy people…' _I thought

At this Zuko perked up.

"Li, can I do this one?" He asked

"Uh, sure, I can't fire bend anyway." I told him

Zuko stopped up and summoned a medium sized flame. The guy pulled a lever and the avatar doll started moving in a circular motion. Zuko shot his first blow…missed by an inch. Then he took the second shot, right on it!

"Way to do Zuko!" I congratulated

"Thanks." He said

The man extinguished the fire and went over to the prize shelf and grabbed a red, yellow, and gold dragon. Then he walked over to Zuko and handed him the plushy.

"Um…Zuko?" I asked

"Do you want that?" I asked referring to the dragon

"No…you can have it." He said handing it to me

But he accidentally dropped,

"I'll get it!" both of us said leaning down to grab it.

Zuko and I bent over to get it he grabbed it first and then started to go up…our faces met and least an inch away

"(blushing) Oh, thank you." I said quickly grabbing the dragon

"That…That didn't happen. OK?" He told me

"Yeah…" Then I heard music, a light and happy tune set to a fast beat "Oh!" I yelled excited "Their dancing! Come on this will be fun!" I yelled pulling at Zuko's wrist this time…well at least I thought it was his wrist…

**Zuko's POV**

Li got all excited ad started to pull my hand...We ran to a circle of people dancing around a fire, Li grabbed on and so did I and we started to dance as well… We danced like that for a while then the beat changed and people sperated and got into pairs…they were slow dancing…

"Do…do you want to dance?" Li asked shakily and blushing

"…Um, err, sure." I said

Li grabbed me around the neck and me on her hips. We started to showily move back and fourth to the beat…

'_She's so pre-'_

BOOM!

"What the heck was that?" I yelled

"I don't know!" Li yelled back

"The avatar!" a random man yelled

"Li, stay here!" Zuko commanded

"Where are you-"

"I'll be back, I promise. Now stay!" He yelled

"OK…" I said as Zuko ran away into the distance

**Li's POV**

_Swish! Swish!_

"AHHH!" I yelled as two kunai hit my upper left arm.

"Muahaha…" A voice came

"Who's there! Show yourself!" I yelled pulling out the kunai

"Calm down…now hold still girl, this will only take a minute." The voice said coming out of the darkness revealing a ninja with the mark of Chi's Clan.

"You work for Chi. Well you can turn around now because no perverted son of a bitch is gonna' get me!"

"Hmmm, so it's the hard way, OK, we'll do it that way." She said getting into the stance

"Bring-it-on."

Igot into the fighting stance and started running at each other. I slashed out the Kunai and it scraped her on the arm. She took the next move. She did a flip over me and kicked my leg.

"Enough warm ups!" I yelled

Then me and the ninja started running at an inhumanly speed. Going so fast the only way that you knew we were there was because of the whizzing sounds. I ran round her giving her blows and she sent them right back…then in attempted to pull her hair in took off her mask,

"You look familiar," I told her. "You look like one of my old friends from my village."

"And how's that?" She asked inatempted to get her mask back.

"Well your eyes are red and your hair is pitch black…like my old friend… Skeia."

"What did you say?"

"That you look like my old friend Skeia. What are you hard of hearing?"

"I am not!" she yelled lunging for her mask again

"But what am I thinking…she'd probably still in Pow lan…with her husband…"

"L-Li?" The ninja chocked

"I see Chi told you my name." I said not fazed at all

"Li It's me! Skeia!" She yelled

"Right, like I'm to believe that." I told her

"No really it's me! Here I will prove it! Ask me any question!" She said eagerly

"Fine. How did my mother die?" I asked

"She was stabbed twice in the lung with a spear, by a solider." The ninja answered

"Good. But why did the solider stab her?" I asked again

"She refused to give you up."

"Right again. How old was I when I was exiled?"

"Six exactly." She answered

"hmm…and finally what is my last name?" I asked

"Li ling. Pronounce the "g" like a "k"." She stated

"…Skeia? Is- is that really you!"

"Yeah Li, it is…"

--------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Oh yeah! Brain cramp gone! I'd like to thank Nilikieye she gave me ideas for this chapter! And thank her again because Skeia is her character! (From the contest) OK and I have other news! **I got the part of Cinderella! **Yay! Oh yeah! In your face Morgan! Stupid bitch…anyway review guys! Review!


	12. A fight

**A/N:** sry it's been awhile! Well here it is…

**PS:** this story has more dialogue in it…sorry!

-------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Li's POV**

"Oh my god! Skeia! It's really you! You have to come with us!" I shouted as I ran up o her in a heartbeat and embraced her

"Ohf!" Skeia said as she smiled at me "I'm happy to see you two and sure I'll come…but you're strangling me…"

"Oh!" I yelled as I let go of her "he-he…sorry. I-"

"Li are you ok I heard you yell- Who's this?" He asked pointing at Skeia

"Oh nice, point at the ninja…put your finger down!" Skeia scolded Zuko

"He-he, sorry Zuko skeia's kinda sensitive...This is Skeia, she was my only friend when I was little…" I explained as I started going on and on

"…um, ok…" he finally interrupted

"Well, to cut to the chase, can Skeia come with us?" I pleaded

"I don't think we have enough room. And we don't need another girl." He told us

I couldn't take that…that was unfair! I am on a ship all by my self! And he doesn't even let me bring a friend!

"Why not? Haven't you ever wanted a friend to be with you? Zuko that isn't fair!" I yelled

"I'm sorry Li but there is no room!" he snapped

"She can stay with me!" I yelled back

"You have no room!" He retorted

"Well at some point you have to give me one!" I yelled

"Why?"

"Well if I'm going to stay on your ship I need one!" I screamed

"Who says your staying?" he yelled flames coming to his hands

Then I stopped…he doesn't care…just like all the others…he doesn't care. I stared at him with tears with tears in my eyes. I looked at him with fear and pain…then I ran away…

' _He doesn't care…so why should I?' _I thought as I ran off into the woods

**Skeia's POV**

"Ugh! Ten minutes and already I've caused a fight! (Sigh) Zuko, is that your name? Well, did you really mean that?" I asked the boy

"I…no, I guess I didn't." he told me back.

"Ok then, stay here I'll go get her." I told him, he nodded and I left towards the way Li left.

----- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry! This is short but I'm at a sleep ova! So I have to go! Bye! And remember to **review**!


	13. Music night part 1

A/N: sry this is late! And I have news! I have a picture of li in my pro! Along also with skeia! So go look!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar already!

--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

**Skeia's POV**

I ran off in Li's direction following the sound of her weeping. When I came to find her she was sitting on a low branch crying softly into her hands.

"Li…Zuko didn't mean that…" I said sweetly while approaching her

She didn't respond for a while. She just buried her face farther into her hands.

"Li come down and talk to me." I said looking up at her.

"(sniffle, sniffle) …Ok…" She cried slowly climbing down.

She hoped down and made her way to a bolder and sat on that…and then continued her crying.

"Li, please stop," I said sitting down next to her giving her a slight hug. " He really didn't mean it…"

"(sob, sob, sniffle) Then (hiccup) then what did he mean!" She asked hurt

"He didn't mean that at all…he just had to say words…and those were the words he chose." I told her quietly

"Do you really think he would care about me though?" Li asked

"…Hmmm…yes, yes I do think he cares."

"(sniffle) OK…I'll come back…"

**Li's POV**

I stood up and dried my eyes. Skeia also stood up and we started walking out of the forest. When we got out Zuko was waiting. He announced that Skeia could stay. But only if I would help him find the avatar.

"Oh yes," I shouted in total joy "I'll help you find the avatar!" I yelled running over to give Zuko a giant hug

"Get off of me!" He yelled struggling free

"Sorry," I apologized "I'm just so happy!"

Zuko, skeia, and I walked back towards the ship. When we got there It was getting dark and General Iroh was waiting…

"Ah, Miss Li! What a lovely dress! I also have great news! I have found and furnished a room for you! Also- Oh! And who is this lovely young lady you have with you?" The General asked

"This is my old friend Skeia. Zuko said she could stay with us for a while." I told him

"Oh…well, I suppose you to can share a room."

"(Smiles) that's exactly what I was thinking of doing!" I said cheerfully

"Where is the room?" Skeia asked

"It is straight across from Prince Zuko's room!" Iroh announced jollily

"What?" Zuko yelled

"You heard me; it is right across from your room. Also, Prince Zuko, I was wondering if you could show them to it. Since you're right across from them!"

"Fine…" Zuko whined walking up the gangplank and telling us to follow…

: Time Gap:

"And if this is my room…" He said pointing to his door… "Then this must be yours…" He said pointing to the door straight across from it.

"Thank you!"

"Whatever…"He said opening his door

"Hey Zuko." I called out

"What?"

"Are you going to music night?" I asked

"I have to…I can't have any of my drunk men going over bored." He said walking in the door and shutting it before I could say anything else. By the way…if you're going…I'm pretty sure it starts in 15 minutes."

Skeia and I walked into our new room and looked around. It had four candles, a queen sized bed, and wardrobe, a rug, a bathroom, a window, and finally and big fire nation banner.

"Hey Li." Skeia called out

"Yeah?"

"What music night?" She asked

"I guess it's a fun night for the soldiers. Iroh also asked me to sing a song…do you want to?" I asked

"Sure…"

:Time Gap:

Me and Skeia walked out on deck and found Iroh.

"Hi."

"Hello, Miss Li, Miss Skeia. Have you made up your mind on what you will sing?" He asked

"Yes. We have. Skeia and I are both singing to separate songs."

"Very good then. You'll go first in five minutes Li." He told me

"OK."

Skeia and I looked around and looked for Zuko. When we found him we started to talk. Finally Five minutes was up and it was time for me to sing.

I stepped up on a crude stage/platform thing set in the middle of the deck.

I started to sing…

'_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
Shutting yourself off from the world  
And no one hears ya screaming _

No you don't know what it's like!  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me!

(Hold on for a sec!)

**Zuko's quick POV**

_'Oh my god…she sings really well…and this song…where did she learn it?'_

(End zuko's pov)

_To be hurt,  
To feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark!  
To be kicked when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around!  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you…  
No you don't know what it's like,  
Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding _

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life..._'_

I stopped singing and took a big breath…. For a minute there was nothing. Then one guy started to clap, then another and another…I started to blush as I hoped of stage. Skeia gave me a hug and went on top of the stage and started to sing her song…

_  
'I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned _

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah'

**Zuko's POV**

'_Good god! They both are like…expert singers!'_

**Li's POV**

Right after this time people clapped. She jumped off the stage and walked over to me. Man, it was good have her around again…

----------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sry this took sooo long! I'm just so lazy! I didn't feel like writing, but now I've updated so it's all good, and don't forget to check out my pro for pics of Li and skeia!

oh yeah and the songs where "Welcome to my life" by simple plan and "Unwritten" by Natsha Beiningfeild. I don't own them so don't sue me!

Bye!


	14. Pasted away, please pray

This is just telling you that my stories are put on hold because our neighboring family's grandpa has pasted away. It would be nice if you would pray that he goes to heaven. It would mean a lot to the Reins (the family). His name was Charlie Rein. I'll update when possible.

Zukosbabygrl


	15. Missing

**A/N: Oh My God you guys I'm soooo sorry! This took a long, I know. I have big plans for this story. Nuf chit-chat on wit da story!**

**------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Skeia's POV**

It was later that night and I didn't want to go to sleep but Li did. I saw Zuko over by the railing and decided to talk to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He answered back not even looking at me.

Than there was a silence. I tried to break it but I couldn't think of anything good to talk about. So instead I gazed at the stars.

"Do you know where Li learned that song?" He finally asked breaking the long silence.

"I'm not sure but I think she made it up." I told him

"Oh."

"Yeah, she usually just has a lot of time and makes em' up…or at least that's what she told me." I further explained

Another silence followed and it was getting annoying. This time I broke it.

"She's unstable you know."

"How so?" He asked this time looking at me.

"Zuko have you ever see you're mother get killed…right before your eyes?" I asked him

"I see… and no. I haven't.Why are you telling me this?" He inquired

"Just so you know so you won't make her cry again," I paused "Or at least so you can be more careful."

He nodded his head and we looked at the stars again. Soon I grew tired and decided to retire for the night.

"I'm going to bed. Good night Prince Zuko." I said walking away while yawning.

"Good night." I could hardly hear him say

: Time break :

I woke up early to the sound of Li humming some song to herself. She was making her bed.

"Why are you so happy today?" I asked her raising an eyebrow while streaching my arms

She whistled a few more notes and smoothed out the bed sheets then turned her head to me,

"Today's my birthday!" She announced happily.

"Oh, yeah! Happy Birthday Li!" I told her getting out of bed and walking over to give her a hug.

"I also have other news, She told me "We have ported! I'm going for a walk. Wanna come?"

"Nah. I'm going to sleep in. Have a nice time." I told her headin back over to my bed

"K. Bye! I'll be back by lunch" She said walking out the door.

**(Once on deck..)**

**Li's POV**

"Hello Miss Li. Where are you going?" The retired general asked

"I'm off for a walk. I'll be back by lunch time." I told him

"Ok, be careful!" He told me

"I will good bye." I waved behind me

"Good bye..."

: Time Gap :

**Zuko's POV**

I walked out of the helm and onto the deck and spotted Skeia talking to Uncle Iroh. It was about dinner and I was going to tell them to come eat or we will start without them. I could hear them talking as I approached…

"I'm worried General Iroh…she said she'd be back at lunch. Do you think she is OK?" Skeia asked Uncle

"I don't know Skeia…I don't know." He told her

"Ugh, this is all my fault! I-"

"What's wrong Uncle?" I asked cutting off Skeia

"Li went out for a walk this morning. She said she would be back by lunch but she hasn't showed…" Skeia explained

"Prince Zuko what should we do?" Uncle asked

"I don't know." I answered

"I'm going after her." Skeia decided jumping over the railing and onto the dusty road running towards Li's foot prints

"Miss Skeia!" Uncle called

"What!" She yelled turning around

"Be careful and bring her back!" he yelled to her

Skeia nodded and ran into the forest as fast as she could.

**Skeia's POV **

I ran as fast as I could, following her foot prints. The sun was a half an hour and that meant I needed to find her fast.

-------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Muhahaha! Cliffy! **

**Skeia: (fuming) what did you do to Li!**

**Me: Yoooou…have to wait!**

**Skeia: I HATE YOU!**

**Me: I know!**

**Skeia: o.0**

**Me:Hey guys listen up! I have a new contest for all you artists! I want a picture of Chi…you know the evil fire nation samurai/ninja guy…see thing is I can't draw guys-**

**Skeia: got that right…for once**

**Me: Shut up! Ahem, sooo, I just wanted to make a contest out of it! Just draw me Chi and then either send me the link to it orrr send it to me by e-mail. My e-mail is in my pro! The winner will get to be a character! He/she will be a solider! She or he will also end up with a partner. If a girl wins then they get to marry Haruko, if it's a guy then…idk I guess he'll become Li's friend. Review or I won't update! **

**Skeia: that means you better review cuz I need to know what's keeping Li!**


	16. Ready or not here i cum to kill u!

**A/n: I noe, I noe! I'm so weak…I just had to write this to get it out of my system! **

**Before the story I want to thank all my fans! Especially Nilikeye! In her story "How you changed" she has advertised me all a lot! Thank you Nikki! And also her story is awesome! Go read it!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

**Skeia's POV**

I ran and ran for what seemed to be hours. Foot track were every where. Then I came to a clearing and what I saw…I wish I had never seen…

In that god-forsaken clearing were many, many footprints… to be exact two different people struggling together. There was blood splattered here and there, dent marks and kunai in the trees and ground! And at some places prints that should one person pinning another down.

I searched desperately. Maybe Li made it out! Maybe she ran for it! But no…I found person sized prints being dragged in to the brush…they were her size. A pang of worry and hate for the person that did this went through me…

'_Who on earth would want to attack Li?' _…no, oh no! Chi…that bastard! I ran faster than ever. Only being able to think of the sick twisted things Chi was doing to her…

"Ahh!" I heard someone cry "Ofh! Oo0h…" I heard her groan

"You biotch! You will pay for running away!" Chi yelled

"No! Arhh!" Chi had kicked Li in the stomach

"What did you do with Skeia?" He demanded

"I…will never tell." She managed to spit out.

"Then you will pay!" Chi took out his kunai and stuck in Li's arm and slowly and painfully ripped it down her arm…but she didn't cry. She only closed her eyes and winced

"LI!" I finally could see them; Li was tied to a tree. Chi looked at me in surprise then followed by rage.

He pulled the dagger out of Li's arm and cut her ropes. Then her took her arm and twisted it back and held the kunai to the throat so blood came out.

"Come closer and I'll kill her." He stated plainly.

"Don't listen to him Skeia…run away, grow up! Raise a family-" Chi cut her off be stabbing the kunai more in her neck

"Stop!" I yelled lunging for Li, Chi was quick though and backed up.

"Surrender and I'll let her go." He offered

"No Ske-" He cut Li off again

"Li! …" I thought for a moment… "Will you really let her go?"

"I'm many things, but not a man that goes back on real trades." He said coldly

"I…I surrender." I gave up, hanging my head in defeat. Chi threw Li on the ground face first and took hold of me. But I quickly undid his grasp and put the kunai to his neck.

"Li run!" I yelled as Li got up

"I'm not leaving you!" She yelled back "Without you I have no one!"

"Not true! You have Zuko and Iroh! Run!" I yelled again

"Oh how sweet, if I may interrupt…"

**Li's POV**

Chi swerved freeing himself and took the kunai and gabbed it in Skeia!

"You were always a problem…" He said kicking skeia to the ground so the kunai went farther in.

"…you bastard! How could you!" I yelled

"I just needed to kill something." He said stretching "Now, I'll give you 10 seconds before I come and hunt you down. 1….2….3…"

I ran into the bushes and stopped to make it seem like I was to far away for him to hear. Then I climbed the biggest and most crowded tree, hunched in the fetal passion and hopped that he didn't find me.

"…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Ready or not here I come to kill you wench!" He hollered

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------**

**A/N: I noe, I'm evil! And I noe! I killed skeia! Muahhaha! and sorry it's short! He-he, well ur gonna have to wait…again! And don't forget to review! Cuz I see ur name on the 'Fav story' or 'alert list' and I also notice that ur not reviewing! I noe! So Rreview!**


	17. Alive?

**Li's POV**

Chi stepped under me. Everything in me stopped. My breathing, my movement, my heart even skipped and couple beats! Finally he chose a direction and went southwest.

I waited for 15 seconds and then jumped down. I raced over to Skeia and flipped her over. Tears started to swell.

"Skeia…" I began

"Li…" She wheezed

"Skeia! You're still alive!" I yelled softly so chi wouldn't hear me.

I pulled the kunai out softly. I tore my sleeve off and wrapped it around her gently. Then I tore off my other sleeve and wrapped it around my neck.

"Li, stop ruining your clothes!" She scolded

"What! Skeia I'm bandaging you!" I exclaimed surprised

"It's a waist of time and cloth. I'm not going to," She stopped and took a breath whimpering at the pain "make it."

"No! That's not true!" I fought back

"Li, you must go, Chi will come back, and he will get you and kill you!" Skeia told me raising her hand telling me to go

"In the morning, we'll come back. We'll give you a proper burial." I said standing up with the kunai in my hand.

"I'll miss you." I heard Skeia faintly say

"Me to." I whispered as she went off into darkness

**Skeia's POV**

Everything went dark…I found myself in a dark, dark room. Actually more like dark empty void. Then there was a light, a really bright light. It started out small than got bigger. Then it took shape! It was my father…

"Daddy?" I asked cautiously

"Skeia, Li, still needs you." He told me

"Are you sending me back?" I asked

"No, someone from the human world will…" He explained

**Li's POV**

I ran though the tops of the trees staying as far away from chi as possible. I did this for awhile until I got to the ship. I jump up and over the gang plank and sat on the railing.

I was tired as heck! I needed a rest, but I had to tell Zuko and Iroh what had happened and not to leave first.

"Oh my god! What happened to you Miss Li? Were's Miss Skeia!" Iroh asked me stunned

"She's…gone. Chi, he…killed her." I told him gravely.

Then Iroh just stared at me, I fell into tears and Zuko came running over

"Li! Where have you been?" He demanded, but soon he stopped seeing I was crying. "What happened?" He asked

"Skeia is dead!" I cried

**Back in the forest where Skeia is just lying there)**

"Ugh! This is useless!" someone yelled

"You're just grumpy cause you're hungry." A female retorted

"Am not!" The other complained

"Oh my god! Guys look!" Another said running over to Skeia's body

"She has a pulse, she can be helped." The female reported

"What! Are you mad! Look! She's Fire Nation!" One of the guys yelled hands in the air

"That might be true but, my job is to be the avatar and to bring peace. Not To kill all firebenders and bring more anger, war, and revenge."

The female took off the 'bandage' and bended some water out of a skin canteen to make a water glove. She gently put her hand over the wound. Once the water finished glowing she bended the water back in the skin covered canteen.

"She'll have a scar…but it's healed," She picked the Skeia up. "Sokka, come help me bring her to Appa."

"No way Katara! I'm so _not_ touching a firebender!" Sokka exclaimed

"You are so pig headed!" Katara yelled at Sokka

"Don't worry Katara, I'll help." Aang offered walking over to Skeia picking up her feet.

"Thanks Aang. You're a GREAT HELP! _WAY _MORETHAN SOKKA IS." Katara yelled making sure Sokka could hear her

"I can hear you!" Sokka yelled

"I know!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

**A/N: Muahahaha! I screwed with ur heads! You thought she was dead! Hahaha! Well nope! But the next time she dies, she's really dead. **

**Sorry it's short…**


	18. The change

I wanted to get up to date. So now I am. Bwahaha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Li's POV**

It was later that night and I was crying on the railing of the stern (back of the ship). We were still in port. We hadn't gone to get Skeia because Chi was too dangerous and it was to dark. It would've been risky.

Zuko was in his room very pissed. The admiral ape Zhao had come to confiscate Zuko's army. It didn't go down with out a fight but in the end everyone was gone. Uncle Iroh was out for a walk…

I sank to my knees, "Why? Why did I go on that walk? What does Chi want form me? Why'd he have to take Skeia away…"

:ScReEcH:

Someone ran metal against the Bow on The Starboard side (right of the front).

"Zuko?" I asked cautiously walking to the bow.

Nothing happened. No answer. _'My head is playing games…' _

:ScReEcH:

"What the?" I looked around. _'OK, what's up? The bumpers are out...heck they're apart of the ship…' _

Then a bright green scaled bird flew by.

'_Pirates.' _

I turned quickly around to see someone climbing up to the helm. I climbed up as well to catch him. When he reached the top he stood in front of the glass. He was moving his arms and sending out signals. I climbed round back and pulled out my kunai.

:Thump:

The pirate fell as I stabbed him in the head. Three other pirates ran up to him,

"He's dead! He's dead!" I heard one yell

"Light the fuse, let's get out of here!" another yelled

'_Fuse?' _

Suddenly I saw a match hit the deck witch lit a fuse…leading to 3 tons of bombs!

"It's gonna blow!" I yelled climbing into the helm

Zuko burst through the door in fighting position

"Jump it's gonna blow!" I yelled

"What?"

Then it happened there was a blinding white light followed by a incredibly hot a strong heat wave of explosives! Zuko grabbed my wrist and we flew out the window…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------

He-he I know I so evil **BUT **this is for the best! I promise. Have I ever steered you wrong?

Readers: well…

Me: Don't answer! Just trust me.

sry it's short...

By the way the contest went down really bad….so no more of that. No winner. Review now! And bye


End file.
